Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of communication systems, and, more particularly, to interference cancelation using at least two receivers of a communication device.
It is common for conventional wireless communication systems to integrate multiple radios into a single communication device. For example, a communication device might include at least two radios, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) radio and a wireless wide area network (WWAN) radio. Each radio may independently send and receive radio signals. Radio signals from one source may interfere with radio signals from another source, even if the radio signals are not on the same fundamental frequencies. Interference associated with a signal from a different communication system may cause degradation of performance.
Self-jamming interference refers to interference caused by an aggressor transmitter that is co-located with a victim receiver in the same communication device. Interference cancelation may be used to mitigate self-jamming interference. Using conventional techniques for interference cancelation, a victim receiver may remove an estimated interference signal component from a received signal based on a known transmitted signal of the co-located aggressor transmitter. However, a source of interference may be an unknown signal from an external device (e.g., not co-located in the same communication device).